2013.09.05 - A New Hero?
Leo Luthor... Freshman... He studies hard, socializes as the seemingly perfect golden boy flirt, and doesn't really go out with anyone. He often aces his exams, studies solo, and if someone asks him a question about studies or most general things he simple answers it without fanfare or acting as if he is interrupted...sort of a neutral response in either case. He also watches the teachers like a hawk, and if he gets bored, his mind is a million miles away... A very independent young man that is not drawn to the crowds or what is 'fashionable'. He listens to others, and gives only the basics away unless he finds someone interesting...which so far at the school has really only been Bart Allen. Rumor has it he even invited Bart to his apartment to play video games. Bart - who he smiles almost softly to, and seems to chuckle often around. He acts differently around the hyper young man, more genuine. Right now, Leo Luthor is actually showing up at the Headmistress's Office after his last class. He has a backpack over one shoulder and a silvery colored wrapped box that can almost fit in the palm of his hand. It has a colorful red bow on it. He speaks to the secretary first, if there is one, asking if Emma Frost is available for a meeting. Leo's voice is cultured and self-assured, "I wanted to thank her and ask her advice on something," his smile picture perfect. Emma's secretary and personal assistant, Rebecca held up her finger as she rung up Emma. After a brief waiting period he was let into her office, the secretary closing the door behind him. Inside of her office was much like the rest of the school, very white and silver but in this room it was personal sanctum and looked like Emma. Everything was glass and sharp looking, and very avant garde. In the corner was a small bar. Emma was sitting behind her large table and rose when Leo entered. She was wearing a form-fitting white Chanel dress with golden chains, with tall blue pumps. Emma smiled when he entered, "Leo. A pleasure to see you, please have a seat." She indicated to one of the two tall-backed chairs in front of her desk. And of course, Leo's gaze does a quick rake over of Emma's...attire. He smiles however, his demeanor approving. "Thank you Headmistress Frost. I appreciate you taking the time to see me." He movs toward one of the tall-backed chairs, setting his tote down to lean against a chair leg as he also leans to hold out the small gift. "A thank you present. I fear we didn't have much time to speak at the opening night, and I never thanked you for the chance to attend Academy of Tomorrow. I believe I would have honestly died of boredom at a regular college in no time. I'm sure you saved my Father a lot of money being used in bails and lawyers," his tone gently humored. He isn't serious about saving his Father money for such things, that was an honest to goodness jest, but the thank you part sounded sincere. Emma let out a soft laugh at Leo's jest and gracefully received the gift. She placed it at the center of her desk and made herself comfortable on her chair, "Your father owes me many things, but thank you. You are sweet. Care for me to open it now?" On the walls behind Emma are various odd abstract paintings, but one was obviously drawn by a young child. Quite good, but rough. It appeared to be Emma holding a young girl's hand. Leo settles into the chair comfortably, lifting one ankle to rest over his other leg's knee. "Depends if you want to share," he says with just a touch of warmth in his tone, but nothing improper by far. If Emma decides to open it, she will discover a box of Teucher's champagne truffles. A most sinful blend of fresh cream, butter, chocolate, and champagne cream with a sprinkling of the world's best confectioner's sugar. Expensive chocoalte, but with the small size not overly extravagant. "As for sweet, I have my moments as any young man. I try to be thoughtful, but sometimes fall below par when not paying attention. Though I admit, I was hoping to talk to you about some of my studies. I needed a second opinion in obtaining my goal." Leo then explains a little bit, "Not only do I respect the institute you created for the future, but you also gained the respect of my Father. It makes me not only curious about you, but more importantly wanting to know the insight you could share with me when I'm still in the beginning stages of my plans." Emma mouth turned into a smirk when she opened the package and found the delightful food just waiting inside. She hadn't made the time for dinner yet, and was starving. And why be an adult if you can't have dessert before dinner sometimes. She holds up a finger and calls her secretary for two plates and silverware. She turned her attention back to Leo, "Of course. You can come to me anytime, Leo. I might not always be available, but I will make time for you and of course all of my students. And I am also a licensed sex therapist." She leaned back and crossed her legs, "How can I help you?" A blink. Another blink. Yes, she just threw Leo for a loop and he's processing the information. He then leans over and opens his business tote and powers on his Lx-tablet and honest to goodness, he's actually looking up sex therapist to find out what the hell it is! As he is still processing this information and researching, Leo finally continues the conversation as if none of that was said as he isn't sure how to respond yet, "I am actually wishing to speak to you about heroes and law enforcement," as he is majoring in Communications and minoring in Criminal Justice, it is apparently a major interest of his. "My primary goal is to eventually find a positive and effective means of bridging the gap between heroes and law enforcement rather than making use of the mere band-aid that is currently in place. I only recently found out Dick Grayson did his own thesis this very thing and I'm working to try and get a copy of it and speak with him about his own perspective," Leo informs Emma seriously. "I'm very much interested in making this a primary interest in my studies," Leo informs Emma. "And...," the young man gets a funny expression on his face before he lowers the Lx-Tablet. "And thank goodness, I don't need a sex therapist. But umm...thank you for offer?" A raised eyebrow. Leo still isn't sure how to respond to that earlier comment, but least he came up with something, right? Emma let out a soft laugh as she read his mind reeling over the concept of what a "sex therapist" was. She found it amusing. Emma figured a boy his age could use the help. Perhaps another day. The secretary comes in and prepares both of their desserts and places a plate before each of them before leaving quietly. Emma tried a bite, "It's delicious, an Excellent choice Leo. Along with your current focus. I assume you are not satisfactory about the current 'Superhero Registration'? And what is the topic of Mr. Graysons thesis?" Ya, no sexual disfunctions here, just hasn't had the opportunity. Leo doesn't think sex therapist = education first hand and physically on sex by older woman as many men his age likely would, he takes what his research online says as Emma's meant offer. "I only know the gist, which is bridging the gap between superheroes and law enforcements, but not the method he was suggesting," Leo responds back after a vaguely confused feeling on Emma's laughter. "And certainly not satisifed. It's foundation, has no policing options to avoid corruption or abuse other as most the police have. It's a policy of turn a blind eye and pretend it didn't happen, because some superheroes are making 'minor attempts at partnership'. It's not a solution, it's a publicity stunt to avoid making real regulations or doing anything solid with the superhero question." Leo also takes a bite of the chocolate and nods after it melts in his mouth. "Very good." He actually didn't try any before, just did research to obtain the best chocolate choice. For all of Leo's rumored playboy'ishness, he is actually a very serious young man. "In either case, I've thought about developing a thesis and showing by example that it can and will work." Now that last bit may catch Emma's attention. Emma listens quietly as Leo explains his thesis, and of course enjoying the plate in front of her. After he finishes she states, "A thesis doesn't show that it will work, it's only your theory, which in of itself is not a bad thing, mind you." She goes towards her bar and makes a small glass of champagne for herself, "My only question is, what do you need from me? I'm sure you are resourceful enough to obtain this other thesis yourself." "Practicality," Leo says. "I have the academica knowledge, but not the real world experience. I have a hole in my education on what will practically work in the real world, and what merely looks good on paper. If I cannot grasp the difference between those important aspects, I will not be able to develop a thesis that can be put in practice to begin with." Leo takes another piece of choloate, letting it melt as he thinks carefully, running through avenues in his mind. "For example, I believe a secret identity in many cases when not being used as a 'symbol or representation', can actually be detemental. For example, cops do not hide their identity, but they are not that commonly stalked by those they place behind bars, nor are their loved ones. However, superheroes seem to encourage this obsession with the mystery of their identity, and the fact they are working outside of the law and its protections. Choas will not encourage order." Emma holds up a finger, "Incorrect. It can and does happen to cops. But 'Superheroes' are the more intriguing target yes. For both the news outlets and said criminals." She finished off her portion of the chocolate and sipped the rest of her drink. Emma thanked him again and continued on, "Education will get you far, and does. But it sounds like you are interested in some actual experience in this subject. Do you want to interview one of these 'heroes'?" "I stated 'not commonly' however," Leo advises, "Not that it never happens," just to clarify. He then says, "Interviewing heroes would be easy if I honestly cared. I have Booster Gold's number programmed in my phone and I didn't even try. What would interviewing them really provide me?" Emma let out a laugh, and tossed the fork onto her plate, "Then get to the point, Leo. What do you need from me?"' Leo smirks, "Very well," he will lay it out on the table. "Insight, in obtaining my goal of an experimentation to form a well-rounded thesis. I wish to superhero without a secret identity, gaining my Father's full support. His typical response will be 'how', and of course how to avoid the pitfalls and additional threats and dangers to himself and the company." Leo lowers his ankle from his other leg's knee and then leans forward, forearms resting on his thighs as he looks intensely at Emma. "I have a dream, but I'm lacking something in the application of it. It is...frustrating. I need assist with brain storming to safely obtain what I wish, in which the primary concern is convincing Father." Emma is silent for a few moments as the gravity of what he was implying sinks in. From this point onward Emma is reading all of his thoughts, "I see...well." She rose from her seat and looked out of her window. Her office was very high in Metropolis so she always appreciated the view, especially when feeling contemplative, "So you want a superhero identity without hiding your face or real identity. There are others who do that. But it isn't easy, and it isn't what I would recommend." She looked at Leo over her shoulder, "And to be honest, I would remove you from my school. An active and open hero among my students is a risk. One I am not sure I am willing to take." "That is unexpected," Leo says as he leans back in the chair. "Fear of risk. Is this what the world has come to? Held back by maybes? No wonder the 'superhero question' is constantly being ignored and unresolved." Leo is thoughtful, before he moves to rise to his chair and actually step toward Emma. He does not touch her, but rather leans on the wall by the window with one shoulder as he crosses his arms loosely over his chest. "Is it really the fear of risk, Emma Frost, or is it something more that causes you to pause?" There is an arch of one eyebrow as he studies you openly. Emma places a hand on her hip, "Trust me, little Leo. I do not fear the unexpected. I've been through more then you could ever guess. But I do not put the safety of my children lightly. If you continue with this open endeavor you will not have my support." She shrugged, and checked her fingernails, "Perhaps if you kept your identity closed I could throw a few tidbids your way. Offer advice. This is what's on the table." "So compromise on my principles or else." Leo shrugs, "That I cannot promise." He then pushes from the wall and goes to pick up his tote. "I can do what needs to be done, but if I cannot stand forward to support my goals, instead supporting each and every goal of others, I will be forever standing still. I apologize for wasting your time. Standing still and never moving forward seems to be the anti-matter to what you founding this school for. I don't suggest putting your students at risk however." Leo then pauses as he is about to leave. "By the way, the purple cat guy. Keith I believe his name is, I heard Justin Hammer say it before. He has taken a great interest in Keith, and he was center stage in standing openly on stage during the Wayne demo at the Stark Expo. He does not exactly have an easily hidden identity with his appearance. You may want to speak with him, if that is your stance at the school." Leo then moves to open the door. Wayne demo at the Stark Expo = Wayne demo at the Stark Expo against a known terrorist and kidnapper. Emma walked towards the door and held it open, anyone nearby could not hear what they are discussing, "That is incorrect. You came to me for advice. Being an open 'Hero' is no easy task. There is a reason most of them wear a mask. Do I think you are capable of the role? Perhaps. But you need training. I provide that training. I'll make you ready." She gently touched the blonde mop on his head, "I've trained them before. But their personal identities are a secret. I can make you ready too." Leo turns back to Emma, "You should see me in action first before you offer to 'improve' me Miss Frost," he advises. "Destruction to fine-tuned control, I'm a master that is constantly searching for more ways to apply my talents and intellect; growth is humanity. But I will not agree to a collar, no matter how beautiful or tempting of one it is," in a way a complimenting Emma. "For me to trust someone with true knowledge and details of my gifts and limitations, you have to work harder than that. It is a place that would be unwise to tend, least you find no escape in the future." Secrets Leo would kill to protect. Yet, he then smiles almost sweetly at Emma. "You are really beautiful. It was a true pleasure to be in your company, even though I leave unsettled." Leo's words have a certain ring of sincerity, and yet emptiness, a strange mixture at the last part. There is not any real sarcasm. He then perhaps strangely bows respectfully before taking his leave, a bit of old-world gentleman behavior. Emma would have to admit to herself, Leo Luthor is actually more interesting than his father. She watched him leave her office as he considered his words. This one would look cute in a collar, in a couple of years. She closed the door behind him and went back to her desk. By the time he gets back to his dorm room there is a blue leather domino mask sitting on his bed with a note reading "Change the world. There are many ways I know you can, but if you go this route keep 'Leo' separate. Know that you were allowed into this school because I think you are among those who would change tomorrow. -Frost" Category:Log